1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of liquid crystal panel and, particularly, to a measuring apparatus used for measuring a liquid crystal panel during a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel and a controlling method for controlling the measuring apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, after a liquid crystal panel is manufactured, a measuring apparatus is often used for optically measuring the liquid crystal panel to determine whether the liquid crystal panel has defects about optical displaying. The present measuring apparatus, especially the measuring apparatus for measuring large liquid crystal panels, is often very large, and a platform of the measuring apparatus for supporting the liquid crystal panel is correspondingly large. As shown in FIG. 1, a present measuring apparatus 80 includes a platform 81 for supporting a liquid crystal panel, a measuring head 82 for optically scanning the liquid crystal panel, supporting posts 84, and pneumatic balls 83 respectively arranged on the supporting posts 84 for supporting the platform 81. The measuring head 82 is arranged above the platform 81 and is capable of moving relative to the platform 81 to optically scan the liquid crystal panel. The pneumatic balls 83 are arranged under the platform 81 and can be filled with air so as to support the platform 81 and keep the platform 81 balanced.
Before the measuring apparatus 80 is used, each pneumatic ball 83 is inflated for keeping the platform 81 balanced according to the location of center of gravity of the platform 81 and the measuring head 82 as a whole. Thus, the liquid crystal panel can be kept horizontal after being placed on the platform 81, allowing the measuring head 82 to optically scan the liquid crystal panel conveniently. When the measuring apparatus 80 begins to work, the measuring head 82 begins to move relative to the platform 81 to measure predetermined measuring points on the liquid crystal panel. During the movement of the measuring head 82, the location of the center of gravity of the platform 81 and the measuring head 82 as a whole changes, and the pneumatic balls 83 detects pressure and is compressed when the center of gravity of the platform 81 and the measuring head 82 as a whole moves to the corresponding location, causing the platform 81 to incline towards one end thereof corresponding to the measuring head 82.
For example, when the measuring head 82 moves to a location corresponding to the pneumatic ball 83b from a location corresponding to the pneumatic ball 83a as shown in FIG. 1, the center of gravity of the platform 81 and the measuring head 82 as a whole moves to correspond to the pneumatic ball 83b due to the movement of the measuring head 82, thus, the pneumatic ball 83b is compressed under the platform 81 and the measuring head 82, causing one end of the platform corresponding to the pneumatic ball 83b to descend. After the pneumatic ball 83b is compressed, an inflator (not shown in the drawing) is used for inflating the pneumatic ball 83b to gradually increase the volume of the pneumatic ball 83b. At the same time, a sensor arranged in the pneumatic ball 83b detects the amount of the air inflated thereinto and outputs a feedback signal to the inflator if the air amount in the pneumatic ball 83b reaches a predetermined value. The inflator stops inflating the corresponding pneumatic ball 83 after receiving the feedback signal. The inflated pneumatic ball 83 has a predetermined volume and is capable of supporting the platform 81 to keep the platform 81 horizontal again. However, during the process, since the inflator inflates the corresponding pneumatic ball 83 after the pneumatic ball 83 is compressed and after one end of the platform 81 descends, thus, the corresponding end of the platform 81 ascends after descends, which results in measurement errors of the measuring head 82 and further affects the measuring efficiency of the liquid crystal panel. Additionally, it takes a longer time to keep the platform 81 balanced by inflating the corresponding pneumatic ball 83 after the measuring head 82 moves to the corresponding measuring location, which lowers the productivity of the liquid crystal panel.